Syn Link
Syn Link '''(シンリンク; ''Shin ''Rinku) ''is a Lost Magic, a very powerful subspecies of Organic Link which creates, or, it is more correct, gives manifest form to profound bound between two people and allows them to connect their magic to each other. Description Syn Link is a form of magic that bears, many, many similarities which the Sensory Branch of Maguilty Sense, a relatively more famous type of lost magic. Indeed, both are form connective forms of magic that links down the feeling and the sensations of different people. They both require strong feeling about each other in order to properly function, yet Syn Link can connect people only if the participants are united in a strong bond of love, whether is romantic, familiar, or an exceptionally deep friendship, and must also share a deep understanding of each other feeling. What makes Syn Link more akin to an Organic Link Magic is that it union that it means to create it’s a stable one, almost as personification of relationship. Its effects are obtained through a ritual, where both performers must synchronize their movement and their magic in a way akin to Unison Raid. Once the ritual is completed, they both gain a seal looking like a stylized golden heart right over their real hearts, whose luminescence remains passive unless those two users connect their own magic. The two mages bonded by Syn Link will now share forever their feelings, yet through this Lost Magic they can access more than just mutual sensations: they can permanently tap magic from each other, both raw amounts of eternano and more refined spells, like bodily infusion of elemental magic. Syn Link can replicate any kind of enchantment that one user is subjected to and apply it to the other, doubling in way its effect. Syn Link connection can also allow, if both applicants are willing to, one user to read the mind of its partner, or to receive any kind of mental information its partners may share it. With the power of putting in common both magical strength and knowledge, Syn Link is clearly one of the most suited kind of magic for team fights, if not the very best. The two user can coordinate with near perfection and almost instantaneously, making use of every kind of trick the other can perform and having access to an almost countless amount of tactics to conduct the flow of battle. Syn Link grant both users the ability to harmonize the wavelength of their magic, to the point that it changes the flavor of both into a single magical aura. With such a perfect harmonization it becomes tremendously easy for the applicants to perform a spell like Unison Raid, thus giving their original spells a much greater boost. The only things that this kind of magic does not automatically share are the strictly physical aspects of the partner, which can also bring limitation of the amount and the kind of magic which can be transferred to them: e. g. if a user cannot physically bear the magic from its partner, such in the case of multiple dragon slayer magic, he cannot receive it from him. The power of Syn Link to connect the thoughts, the feelings, the sensations and the eternano it’s inversely proportionate to the physical distance between the user: the farther they are, the less efficient it will become any form of sharing and the fainter will grow anything felt by the other half of the spell. Nevertheless, a small connection between the two will always be active, and a strong physical and emotional sensation from the other will always be felt as clearly distinct from the feeling of one self. Aside for its diminished effectiveness due to the users’ distance, the greatest drawbacks and possibly even dangers of this Lost Magic actually lies its very strength. Much like Maguilty Sense, painful sensations are transmitted as well, and the death of one applicant means the other will die too. At close levels of proximity, physicals traumas will be shared between the two, like wounds, abrasions, sickness and all damages of sort. Going far away from the partner will diminish those risk, and possibly sparing the surviving user from the death of the other, yet at this point the link between the two would have grown so thin to having become practically moot. There, are, perhaps, less painful yet even more discomforting ways Syn Link can make the applicant’s life much heavier to bear: since everything is shared, almost all aspect psychological aspect of a person life will become part of the partner. These ultimate empathy and sympathy will make near impossible to other to have a life without the partner knowing all about, going through every emotion and any relationship the partner should have, including the most personal and intimate sensation. This can give a user feelings of oppression, of constant invasions from their partner and longing for personal space, which will be in turn receipted by the partner and so creating friction that will lead the two to try to sewer their link. Even worse, a user may actually project himself onto the other to a level that he will think of the partner life as his own, sometimes going insane and trying to usurp the partner life or simply doing disturbing that the partner would not dare to “improve” the life they share. It is also for this reason that connections between three people or more have never been a success: aside from the difficulties of coordinating so many magics, the stream of thoughts and feelings received from two different it is too much for anyone to bear. A 100% telepathic and emphatic connection can be effectively avoided, though. A user can consciously prevent the partner from reading his thoughts and push down the others' feeling from his heart. In the latter case, however, the partner will almost certainly notice if the other is consciously trying to not be read, as he is incredibly perceptive on the slightest changes of mood. Either way, this magic can be regarded as a form and metaphor for relationships: to work, it will require great trust, a strong passion between the two and mutual agreements on when and how much the other person has the right to live on his own. Spells * '''Syn Link: Harmony (シンリンク：ハーモニー;Shin rinku: Hāmonī) is one of the basic usages on Syn Link, yet possibly one of the most effective. Based on the fact that the two applicant of Syn Link can feel the partner's magic much like two close comrades who perform an Unison Raid, it simply means a perfect synchronization between the casters magical power, so much that they essentially become one. To doing so, the two must attune the wavelength of their magic to other until it becomes perfectly compatible with the other one. The process starts with the two deeply focus on the other magical aura and it's flavor and properties, which depends on the frequency their own eterano particle vibrate. By the virtue of Syn Link and their spiritual and physical bond, a caster can modulate the vibration of his own magic to resonate with the one of the partner, some much that now the two magical waves generate a more complex and harmonious melody. This melody its basically the way even Unison Raid works, and requires the same commonality of intents and keen concentration on the other, but with a such fine level of synchronicity and balance between the two user that only can the bonds manifested by Syn Link could grant. As long there is this perfect synchronization between the users, the magic of the two starts to be felt like one, something different from the mere sum of the parties much like the music of two instruments is different from a concert much stronger than before. Such bond permits the two mages to cast combination Spells, still like Unison Raid, without the need of extreme close proximity usually required (notwithstanding the diminished power of Syn Link at large distances: with the level of harmony required, it is mostly possible to cast combined spells at medium range) and with greater power via the resonance of the two spells. As of Harmony passive effective, the harmony between the magical auras can be orchestrated in such a way the two start to vibrate at the same frequency, thus making the magic of one user totally indistinguishable from another: this can confound even the most perceptive sensors, making the magic highly useful for stealth purposes. Trivia * Syn Link derives from the Greek prefix syn, ''which mean "with, in company with, together with". It is the root of the English word ''sympathy. * The article was approved by Perchan. Category:Lost magic Category:Caster Magic